<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels like home by masterlokisev159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511385">Feels like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159'>masterlokisev159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Early in Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Reveal, Insecure Tony, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sparring, Steve works it out, Tales of Suspense Vol. 1 (1959)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is, maybe, completely in love with Iron man. Which is why he knows stuff like what Iron man does and says and smells like. Yes, he knows that too. So it’s no surprise when, while sparring with Tony Stark, he realizes he smells just like Iron man. What could that possibly mean?</p><p>A story where Steve confesses his love, gets rejected, and confesses his love all over again to someone he never would've imagined confessing to. Not everything is always as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feels like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community">Cap Iron Man Community</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the wonderful mods for running the 2020 holiday exchange community gift challenge! It is such a wonderful challenge and I'm so excited to read all the wonderful works! I'd also like to thank the amazing person who came up with this prompt! I'm sorry I made it slightly angstier than expected but I do hope you enjoy it! I had so much fun writing it!</p><p>For the prompt:<br/>Steve is, maybe, completely in love with Iron man. which is why he knows stuff like what Iron man smells like. (they're really close during the hug and fly, ok?) one day, while sparring with tony stark, he realizes he smells just like iron man. What could that possibly mean?</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve knew Iron man. He really did. Or at least...he <em>thought</em> he did. </p><p>Life as an Avenger in the 21st century was never dull. Since waking up from the ice, Steve had begun a life unlike any other. Meeting the best team of superheros and being able to do his part to keep the world safe was a privilege. He couldn’t be happier...</p><p><em>Except he could.</em> There was one thing he desperately wanted to know. Just one thing and he would be...</p><p>“Cap? You good to go?” Iron man said behind him and he quickly shook his head. What was he doing?</p><p>“Yeah Shellhead, let’s go.”</p><p>Iron man. Iron man was the enigma. The puzzle he wished to solve. The key to the lock of possibilities, or so he felt. He knew he didn’t need to know but somehow not knowing was driving him up the wall.</p><p>As well as being in love. How could he be in love with a man he’d never even <em>seen? </em></p><p>“Cap?”</p><p>
  <em>How can I love him and know so little about him? </em>
</p><p>Steve smiled tightly behind his cowl and took Iron man's outstretched arm. Settling himself into their usual flight position, Steve let himself relax when Iron man curled an arm around his waist. He did the same and with a soft exhale, he clasped onto Iron man and took a deep breath.</p><p>Who was this man? Why couldn’t he know? And more importantly...</p><p>
  <em>Was there a chance that he felt the same?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>After missions, Shellhead always offered to fly him back to the mansion. It had become a sort of routine for them to the point where even the rest of the team didn’t mind. Steve was grateful; being able to soar through the sky with his best man was incredible and always gave him time to unwind and reflect.</p><p>Not on the mission. But on the man he had feelings for of course.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride Shellhead!” He cried feeling the wind brushing his face. Sometimes he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be able to feel this. Looking down and seeing the whole of Manhattan beneath their feet was like being a million miles above the earth. It was blissful and breathtaking all at once.</p><p>“No problem! Anytime Cap!” Iron man replied and Steve pictured a wink under the face plate. He knew Iron man was definitely pleased.</p><p>“Are you gonna stay?” Steve hoped he would. More time with him was better. Even if he knew he needed to stop pining so much.</p><p>
  <em>God you’re pathetic. What would the Commandos say?</em>
</p><p>“Sorry Winghead, I can’t today! Mr. Stark’s got me on a contract in the Malibu warehouse. I need to go check it out.”</p><p>Of course. Mr. Stark.</p><p>Their resident billionaire landlord. The man behind the strings. If Steve could, he’d keep him away from the team as much as possible. </p><p>He didn’t have anything against the man, not at all. On the contrary, he respected Mr. Stark’s efforts to do his part even if it was just giving money over.</p><p>Okay. So maybe he didn’t like Mr. Stark. He was ashamed to admit it might’ve had something to do with him keeping Iron man away from the mansion too.</p><p>It was just a feeling Steve got. It was almost like Iron man had to leave every time Tony Stark came through the door. Steve had barely seen them together and he could only imagine what kind of boss he’d be to keep someone as brave and incredible as Iron man away. He probably had the biggest ego.</p><p>“Sorry Winghead. Not ideal I know.” </p><p>Steve could hear his sigh through the armor speakers and wondered if the longing he’d heard was just in his head. </p><p>“Can’t you stay for even a little while? We can get a milkshake with one of those neat bendy straws.”</p><p>“No can do Cap. Mr. Stark doesn’t really allow for much playtime.” </p><p>
  <em>Of course he doesn’t.</em>
</p><p>“I wish you’d stand up for yourself more Shellhead. He can’t keep sending you off without giving you a break.”</p><p>Iron man went quiet for a moment, letting the wind continue to fill the void for them. When Steve looked at him, he felt the arm around him tighten just a fraction.</p><p>“He does. He’s not so bad you know, he isn’t the best, sure but he’s trying, I guess.”</p><p>“Yes." Steve shook his head and looked away. “Because giving money you were born with is trying. I don’t buy that.”</p><p>“...I guess you’re right.” Steve heard but somehow he thought Iron man sounded resigned. Probably because he knew he was right.</p><p>
  <em>It’s alright Shellhead. Men like him don’t understand men like us. I’ll straighten him out, don’t you worry.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When they reached the mansion, Iron man was quick to take his leave, so reluctantly Steve made his way to his bedroom to have a quick shower and get changed, before heading to the kitchen area.</p><p>It was empty save for one person. Mr. Stark was sat on the table, making notes on some tablet of his.</p><p>The sight of the blue-eyed brunette irritated Steve. Because of Mr.Stark’s lack of consideration, Iron man had barely any time to rest and relax. Recuperation was important, regardless of superhuman strength, Steve knew. Fights could take it out of you.</p><p>As Steve silently approached to fridge, he heard Mr. Stark chirp up from behind him.</p><p>“Oh Cap, hey! How was the mission?” </p><p>“Fine.” Steve said calmly and took out his water bottle before slamming the fridge door a little too hard. Without saying a word, he snagged a banana from the fruit bowl and then paused. Then he took a few more and an apple for good measure.</p><p>“...Something wrong?” Mr. Stark asked hesitantly having paused to watch Steve distort some fruits.</p><p>“Fine. Everything’s fine.” Steve smiled tightly, dropping into the seat opposite Stark. Not be choice of course, only because there weren’t any other seats.</p><p>“Yeah, no. Something’s eating at you Cap. C’mon, you can tell me.”</p><p>Steve almost wanted to laugh at that. The irony. </p><p>“You can’t. But I appreciate the offer Mr. Stark.” Steve said lightly, tearing the peel off one of the bananas. “It’s not something I'd expect you to understand unfortunately.”</p><p>It was a low blow. He knew because the minute he said it, Mr. Stark bristled and gave him a surprised look.</p><p>He actually looked a little...hurt.</p><p>Steve felt a pit in his stomach as he quickly realized what he’d just implied.</p><p>“Sorry, I shouldn't-“</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine, I get it.” Stark said quickly and all happy appearances had faded. Stark’s eyes had gone tight and his lips looked pinched like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. “I’ll just go-“</p><p>“No, you don’t need to-“</p><p>“See you Cap.” Stark said quietly and having gathered his things, left without another word.</p><p>Steve dropped the banana on the table and leaned back in his chair. </p><p>He needed to go punch something.</p>
<hr/><p>“I just don’t get it! What is it about Stark that makes you work for him!?”</p><p>“He’s not that bad. Really. Give him a chance.”</p><p>They were up in the air again. After a long day of fighting against the Sinister Six, Steve felt tired and achy and frustrated and in desperate need of a shower.</p><p>He was also extremely burnt out. Iron man had taken a hit.</p><p>It had been an accident. Jan had been standing in the wrong place at the wrong time when part of the building had threatened to come down. Iron man had been the one closest to her and while keeping her safe, he’d taken a nasty hit to the front of his torso.</p><p>To say Steve had panicked was an understatement. The fact that the fight had ended in under six minutes after that was telling.</p><p>Thankfully Iron man had gotten back up, albeit shakily, but in the end, he’d seemed fine and had insisted on taking Steve back to the mansion as usual. </p><p>Which had been fine until Iron man had told him that Mr. Stark had a mission for him. Again.</p><p>“You can’t go. You’ve taken a hit and I don’t care what he says, you need to rest.”</p><p>“You know the answer to that Steve. Let’s just leave it at that.” Iron man said tiredly and for a second, just a fraction, Steve was reminded of Stark. </p><p>He tried not to let the guilt grow. He'd not seen Stark since that day.</p><p>Steve took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the wind in the face and the cool metal of the armor on his side. Something else registered too, as it usually did when he was this close. The soft bittersweet scent of coffee and the slight tang of metal. Underlying an overall scent of some very clean smelling aftershave.</p><p>What the man under the armor wore. What he did and had. Clues were there, Steve was so close to him and if only he could know-</p><p>“Like I said Cap, give him a chance.” Iron man said, completely oblivious to the giddy whirl of thoughts in Steve’s mind. “Maybe you both might get on.”</p><p>“Maybe. But he’s not you. No one gets me like you do.”</p><p>“Sure Winghead, whatever you say.” Iron man laughed, and with a tight grip, he swooped down, making Steve soar.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The pattern of events continued. Steve would lead the team. They’d win. He’d spend time with Iron man. Eat, sleep, repeat.</p><p>It took two whole months after realizing his feelings for Steve to actually muster up the courage to ask Iron man directly. It happened after they’d just won a fight against Batroc the Leaper. </p><p>“Iron man, has anyone ever told you how incredible you are?” Steve panted, taking a glove off to rub his eyes and get rid of the dirt.</p><p>“Of course I’m incredible. I have roller skates in my boots remember?”</p><p>Steve laughed and turned to the dirt caked armor with barely contained glee.</p><p>“Has anyone ever <em>seen</em> how incredible you are?”</p><p>“Ah now that would be giving it all away! Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>It was the right time. Iron man was laughing and happy and completely at ease. Steve had to ask now.</p><p>“But I do want to know. Who are you really under that mask?”</p><p>The laughing paused. Slowly Iron man turned his head and looked at Steve. He could tell he was being stared at.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>“I want to know. I keep wondering.” Steve continued gently but with just a hint of force to make it clear. He wanted to know. It was important to him.</p><p>He turned and met the blue eyes through the Iron man armor and smiled. The man was clearly stunned.</p><p>“It’s okay. Take your time.”</p><p>“I-“ A sharp fuzzy noise that sounded like a choked laugh made its way through the speakers. “I can’t tell you that.”</p><p>“Why not? I’m your best friend. You said so yourself.”</p><p>“You are but-I can’t. I just can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” Steve felt the smile slip off his face as he inched a little closer. “Do you think it’ll affect my feelings for you? It’ll only make me feel more.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence where Iron man just stared at him and for a second Steve worried he wasn’t breathing.</p><p>“What feelings?” Iron man finally said, but he sounded hushed and almost afraid. Like he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.</p><p>All joking was gone. Steve had to say it. It was now or never.</p><p>“I have feelings for you. That’s why I want to know. I want to know if you feel the same for me. I want to prove that I can be trusted with your identity.”</p><p>“I-“ To Steve’s horror, Iron man took a step back, almost as if he couldn’t handle what he was hearing. “You can’t-I-“</p><p>“I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for some time-“</p><p>“<em>Stop!</em>” Iron man yelled and even the team around them froze. “You can’t say things like that-“</p><p>“Why not? It’s true-“</p><p>“You don’t know <em>who I am,</em> Steve! And trust me, you don’t want to know.” And then Iron man shook his head like he was sure. “You won’t be happy if you know. I’m not what you think I am.”</p><p>“You’re Iron man. Whoever you are under the armor, you don’t need to prove anything to me. I know how I feel about you. I just want to know.”</p><p>“Why?” Iron man sounded strangled and Steve’s heart sank. Maybe he’d made a mistake bringing it up. Maybe he was hurting Iron man and destroying their relationship. </p><p>“I want to know that. I want to be closer to you. I want you to trust me. And you can, Shellhead, I’d never hurt you. I’d never tell anyone, <em>ever,</em> if that’s what you want.”</p><p>The armor's face-plate was cold and harsh to his pleas. For the first time ever, Steve didn’t know what Iron man was thinking. </p><p>And he couldn’t find out either.</p><p>“Sorry, Cap. It’s better this way, trust me. You'll thank me one day.” Iron man croaked through the speakers and took off to the sky, not offering Steve a ride back like he normally would.</p><p>Rejection, as it turned out was far worse than unpicked curiosity.</p>
<hr/><p>The trip back to the mansion was bleak and long. It felt infinite, like the possibilities Steve had dreamed of with Iron man.</p><p>Iron man hadn’t told him. Steve had never asked before and after months of pining, he’d not only been pushed back he’d also been rejected. It was a pain unlike anything he’d ever felt. Like drowning in air, or feeling helpless when he first came out of the ice.</p><p>Nothing seemed to make it better. Not even the reassurances of his team that things would be alright. Nothing worked.</p><p>And things only got worse when he saw Stark sitting in the kitchen again that evening. </p><p>Rage started to built up in Steve’s heart and just as he was about to lash out that Stark was the reason Iron man had to keep this secret he-</p><p>Stopped. Because Stark was crying.</p><p>Steve had never seen Stark cry. In fact, he’d barely seen Stark around since the day he’d made that comment. But here Stark was, nursing a half full glass of whiskey and ice, as covering his mouth with one hand as he sobbed. It was awful.</p><p>Steve felt like an absolute heel. He had no idea why but somehow he felt everything going on around him was because of him. It was like everyone around him was miserable.</p><p>“Oh, h-hey Cap.” Stark sniffed and lifted up his face to show red rimmed eyes and trembling lips. Dried tear stains glinted off his cheeks in the light. “S-sorry, I’ll just go-“</p><p>“No, stay.” Steve said firmly, assuming his Captain America role, and dropped his shield on the floor to get some water. Filling up a glass, he took the whiskey out of Stark’s hand and slipped the water in, instead.</p><p>“Here. Drink up.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Stark whispered hoarsely and took a long sip, leaving Steve to look him over. The man looked exhausted.</p><p>
  <em>He’s not so bad. Give him a chance.</em>
</p><p>“So...” Steve said awkwardly and came around the table to sit opposite him. “Rough day?”</p><p>He winced internally. That had to have been the worst attempt at making small talk that anyone had ever tried. </p><p>Still, Stark seemed to stop crying. He just gave Steve a tired look, like he knew what he was thinking.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Stark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if the tears running down his cheeks had just been incidental. “You don’t need to stay. Please.”</p><p>It was tempting. The option to leave was very tempting. But...</p><p>He’d lost a friend today. His best friend. All because he’d been too insistent and too impatient and too greedy.</p><p>Who said Iron man had to reveal his identity? It wouldn’t make Steve love him any less. </p><p>Steve needed more friends. He needed one right now even if it wasn't the person he needed.</p><p>“I got rejected today.” Steve said dully, feeling Stark's eyes snap up the second he spoke. “I pressured someone and pushed them away. Now I’m worried they’re never gonna talk to me again.” </p><p>He cleared his throat and met Stark’s stare. “Your turn.”</p><p>“I...well-“ Stark took a deep breath and swallowed, looking a little lost, and really Steve didn't blame him. “My best friend...he asked me to do something I couldn’t do. Because he wouldn’t be my best friend if I did it.”</p><p>Steve nodded at that. “You shouldn’t ever be pressured. Never feel like anyone can pressure you into anything.”</p><p>
  <em>Not you or anyone.</em>
</p><p>“It’s not like that. He didn’t ask for anything unreasonable. He even wanted to...” Stark shook his head and bit his lip, eyeing the whiskey carefully. “I’m just such a screw up and he knows it.”</p><p>Steve gave him a strange look. Of all the things to hear, that hadn’t been on his list. He’d thought Stark was egotistical, and didn’t really care about much. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m just a man trying to do what’s right. Trying to fix my mistakes. But there is no fixing them.” Stark laughed bitterly and reached for the glass. “I don’t deserve to have a friend like him. Or anyone like him.”</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we have more in common than I thought.</em>
</p><p>“I hear you’re not so bad.” Steve tilted his head and considered him carefully. “At least that’s what I’m told.”</p><p>To his surprise, Stark barked out in laughter and took a swig of his drink like Steve had made the best joke ever. It didn’t sit right with Steve. No one should laugh like that at a compliment.</p><p>“I can guess who said that. Believe me, he’s not all he’s cracked up to be.”</p><p>“Who-“</p><p>“Iron man. He’s a fraud. Trust me, you’re better off without him.” Stark smiled grimly and lifted up his glass. “Cheers. To fate.”</p><p>Steve stayed still as he watched him drink. Then something clicked and an idea started to form in his mind.</p><p>“Wanna spar? Might be good to let some steam out.” Steve asked carefully, suddenly feeling glued to Stark’s eyes.</p><p>The deep blue eyes blinked back at him as Stark laughed. </p><p>“Sure. Why not?”</p>
<hr/><p>Steve was beginning to form a theory. Not a concrete one but one that maybe had substance. It was entirely possible he was wrong but-</p><p>“Cap? I’m ready.” </p><p><em>Stark’s never been in the same room as him.</em> Steve chanted in his head as he began to stretch. <em>He’s never even been in the same building for too long.</em></p><p>“Cap, are you coming?” Stark hiccuped lightly and stepped forward, having changed into a white wife-beater and joggers. He was looking a little glazed, perhaps from too much drink, but that was okay.</p><p>Steve wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t dare.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve hurt him enough already.</em>
</p><p>“Mr. Stark. Have you ever sparred before?”</p><p>“Nope.” Stark folded his arms and rocked back on his heels. “I play a lot of tennis though.”</p><p>Tennis, sure.</p><p>“Great.” Steve smiled and approached him carefully, reaching out to place his hands on his broad, shoulders. He had the body of someone who did a lot of heavy lifting and the height matched too, now that he thought about it. “We’ll go slow. Shadow boxing to start with. Then we’ll try some moves. It’s good. A good distraction.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever you say. I could use the distraction. Although-” Stark tilted his head at him and frowned. "You don't have to help me. I'll be alright."</p><p>
  <em>Sure. That's what you said after you got hit the other day.</em>
</p><p>"I want to. It'll help me too."</p><p>As they began to move against each other, Steve watched Stark like a hawk. He watched his body language, the way he swiveled his hips to dodge, the way he angled his right hand in the punches  and the way he mainly fought with his hands.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry. If it’s you, I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>Their moves developed. Steve began to circle Stark and Stark started to shift in tandem. Like a dance between two birds, Steve carefully placed his feet forward and set his eyes on the target.</p><p>
  <em>I should’ve been kinder.</em>
</p><p>Steve saw the moment Stark seemed to realize something was different but didn’t let that stop him. He pushed forward with both feet and sprang into motion, taking Stark by the wrists and pushing him so far back, they almost made it to the opposite side of the room.</p><p>Stark managed to get his feet under him in time though.</p><p>“Whoah.” Stark said faintly and blinked up at him. “What was that?”</p><p>“A decoy.”</p><p>“What-“</p><p>In one smooth motion, Steve released one of his wrists and spun him around. Then, with viper like speed, he grabbed Stark’s wrists back and pulled him against his chest, keeping his hands crossed in front of his chest. </p><p>Stark squirmed in his grasp desperately. Then he slumped and gave up.</p><p>“Okay, you got me.”</p><p>But Steve was frozen. He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe.</p><p>“Cap? Hey now.” Stark laughed nervously but Steve didn’t let go. If anything, he just pulled Stark closer. That scent...</p><p>He’d smelt this before. He’d <em>felt</em> this before.</p><p>Eyes wide with the the dawning realization that he’d been right, Steve pulled back and looked at the brown haired, blue eyed genius billionaire who was twisting around slightly and eyeing him warily, and wondered how he’d never seriously considered that the creator of Iron man was very likely to <strong>be</strong> Iron man.</p><p>“Mr. Stark...Tony Stark...” Steve shook his head and met his eyes. “You’re...”</p><p>“What?” Tony Stark blinked but no, Steve had to be sure.</p><p>“Hold still.” He ordered and ignoring Tony’s squawk, he tightened his hold even more and pressed his cheek to Tony’s neck.</p><p>He was right. He was completely right.</p><p>“What are you doing-“</p><p>“You’re Iron man.” Steve said with awe in his voice, feeling Mr. Stark, no, <em>Shellhead</em> freeze in his hold. “I didn’t even consider until now. But-” He took another deep breath. “That makes perfect sense.”</p><p>“<em>What!?</em> Are you serious-“</p><p>“You’re Iron man. I can tell.” Steve repeated and suddenly he was hit with the realization that he had worked it out. He had <em>actually worked it out.</em></p><p>“It’s your smell.” He explained, feeling Tony pause his squirming and freeze like a deer in the headlights.” You and him. You both smell ...”</p><p>“<em>Oh god</em>-“ Tony moaned quietly but Steve squeezed him closer and sighed.</p><p>“Like home.” He breathed and smiled happily. He could stay like this for a long time.</p><p>"I'm not Iron man. You've got it wrong-"</p><p>"I don't think so mister." Steve said eagerly, feeling excited. "I'd recognize that aftershave anywhere. Do you drink a lot of coffee?"</p><p>"Oh my <em>god</em>-" Tony repeated this time, began to blush, his cheeks starting to go deep red, and he was so close he could <em>feel</em> the heat coming of his skin.</p><p>"Hey, no, it's fine-"</p><p>"You must <em>hate</em> me-"</p><p>All of a sudden, Steve's smile vanished. "No. Of course I don't."</p><p>"I hid the truth from you and I turned you away-" Tony choked out. "I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"No. Tony, no." Because it wasn't Tony's fault. It wasn't Iron man's fault either.</p><p>It was <em>his.</em></p><p>Feeling his heart sink, he steeled his nerves. “I’m so <em>so</em> sorry.”</p><p>“What, why? You didn’t even do anything wrong?” Tony said as he jerked desperately, once again trying to escape. "I told you, it's not your fault-"</p><p>“I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance. For judging you too quickly." Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. He was holding Iron man and he'd made him <em>cry</em>. He wasn't sure he could feel any worse.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. God, please, I'm <em>so</em> sorry-"</p><p>"Oh jeez, don't cry Cap." Tony said hoarsely and slowed down his shuffling. "I shouldn't have hidden it from you. I just thought-"</p><p>"I know what you thought." Steve sniffed and shook his head miserably. "You must've thought I hated you. When I don't. I just didn't like that you kept Iron man away from me. Everything else was an excuse." </p><p>Tony went quiet. Slowly, Steve released him and watched him turn, already mourning the loss of contact. He'd probably lost his chance. It was too late.</p><p>Only Tony didn't step back. He stayed right in front of him, within the circle of Steve's arms. They were only a breath apart.</p><p>"You weren't wrong. I did keep Iron man away. It hurt to be so close and not be able to tell you." Tony explained and ducked his head, taking a shuddery breath. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. It's not my place to know."</p><p>Tony's head shot up and Steve was surprised to see his eyes flare. "It's not that. I didn't want you to find out because I'm not<em> good,</em> Steve! You're right about me, about everything you said. I'm not a good person and being with me is like...being trapped. You don't want to be with me."</p><p>"Tony..." Steve swallowed but Tony held up his hand.</p><p>"I know you said you had feelings for Iron man. But can you honestly tell me you feel anything like that towards me?"</p><p>That...that was the question really. Could he see himself with Tony Stark? Could he love this man?</p><p>Steve caught his hand in his own and wrapped his fingers around it, guiding it lower until he could see Tony's face completely. Tony's dark brown hair was sticking up in odd angles from the roughhousing and his deep blue eyes, god, they were <em>so blue</em>, were blood-shot with tears and fatigue. His soft lips were turned down in sorrow, and his cheeks were still glinting from the fallen tears. It was beyond this face that a hero lay, that this man hid himself, his <em>true</em> self from the world, all because he feared that he wasn't good enough. When he was. He clearly was.</p><p>"I don't feel the same way towards you as I do Iron man." Steve admitted, watching Tony's eyes dim and his lips fall, despite his earlier courage. "But I do feel something else."</p><p>"And what would that be?" Tony sounded resigned and tried to pull his hand away. Only Steve didn't let him and he looked up in shock.</p><p>"Hope. New beginnings. A future." Steve smiled, watching Tony's eyes widen. "We may not be there yet but I have a chance. To prove myself to you. If you let me."</p><p>"You don't want that-"</p><p>"I do." Steve's eyes crinkled with joy. Something bloomed in his heart at the thought. Tony Stark. A mystery but also a man capable of weathering any storm. He had something special that Steve could already feel himself admiring. </p><p>And he could see it. In the mannerisms and the gestures. In the way he stood and spoke and sparred.</p><p>Even in the way he smelled.</p><p>Tony Stark was Iron man.</p><p>"I want to try. With you."</p><p>Tony shook his head. "You'll regret it."</p><p>With a growing smile, Steve leaned closer. "No. I don't think I will."</p><p>"I'm hard work."</p><p>"I know you Shellhead. You aren't that different. And I'm hard work too."</p><p>"I hid from you." Tony looked down in shame. "Lied to you."</p><p>"You were protecting yourself. And I didn't give you a good enough reason to trust me." Steve dipped his chin down and slowly brought his hands up to Tony's cheeks. There he held still and looked Tony in the eye.</p><p>"The real question is can you trust me? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."</p><p>"I always trust you." Tony said then began to blush hard again as he cleared his throat which really, Steve didn't feel that was fair. How could someone look so attractive even when crying? "I always have."</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>With a shaky breath Tony looked away and clasped his wrists brushing his thumbs gently over his skin. He didn't remove Steve's hands though which gave him immense hope.</p><p>"I have feelings for you too. I just never really pictured you feeling the same."</p><p>"Well I do. Will you let me take you out?"</p><p>"Yeah." Tony said softly, starting to smile. "I think I will, Winghead."</p><p>"Good." Steve said with a smile and leaned closer. "I can't wait to get to know you, Iron man. The real you."</p><p>Then he tilted Tony's head ever so slightly upwards and breathed his next words against his lips, feeling him shiver.</p><p>"<em>Tony Stark.</em>"</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do let me know if you enjoyed this-COMMENTS ARE LIFE! Once again thank you to the prompter and stay safe :D</p><p>P.S. I’m so curious to know if anyone can guess who wrote this ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>